When FMA meets DNAngel
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: Winry comes to visit Ed and Al in Italy. They visit an art museum where a theft will take place...and it all goes downhill from there. Pairings: EdXWin, WinX? Rated for Ed's language


When FMA meets D.N.Angel

By mangolovesfish

---------------------------------

Part 1

Winry stood on the train platform. Her blond hair blew in the breeze as her blue eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face.

"General Mustang never said where I would find Ed. This looks hopeless," she thought aloud. She stared at the gray sky which was as gloomy as her attitude. She turned and walked down the street and into a small cafe.

As this was happening, two young boys also walked off the train. One had brown hair and eyes to match it. He looked about thirteen. The other had golden hair pulled into a braid (I hate the ponytail so Ed cut his hair and he braids it (again)) and golden eyes. He was about the same height as the other boy. Though, maybe a bit taller. As they got off the train they were stopped by a young man.

"Excuse me kids but, where are you parents?" the man asked, curious as to why two teenagers would be on a train to Venice by themselves. The young boy with the golden hair started to fume.

"I'll have you know I am 18! Eight friggen' teen!! Do you think I'm a little kid now? Is it because I'm short?" The boy said, steaming with anger.

The man shrugged. "You are a bit small for an 18 year old."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!" The boy screamed in anger.

Winry was coming out of the cafe to notice a large group of people had gathered around.

"What's going on?" she asked the young woman beside her.

"Some kid's being a little brat to one of the men that work on the train," she said and shrugged. "Kids these days."

Winry walked forward to get a glimpse of the young man having a fit about being called small and the young boy beside him. The boy finally calmed down and looked in Winry's direction. Her face lit up.

"Ed!" she screamed.

Ed stood there for a second half expecting Winry to run up and hug him but instead he got something more interesting. He got a smack in the head with a wrench.

"Owww," he said, grabbing the spot on his head. Before he could, Winry had already embraced him.

"I missed you so much!! You don't know how worried I was. I thought I would never see you again." she said.

"How did you get here?" Ed asked looking at the other boy, whose name was Alphonse or Al by the way, for an answer. He shrugged his shoulders just as curious as Ed.

"General Mustang helped. I'm sorry but I had to see you." She said her eyes filled up with joy.

The man asked them to move along because a great deal of people had gathered to watch the scene and they couldn't have so many people block the platform.

Winry, Ed and Al talked like old times. Winry told them everyone was ok and asked about their new life on the other side of the gate.

"Sucks we can't do alchemy, but we get along ok, right Al?" Ed said grinning. Al nodded his head in agreement.

"So Winry, I know you and I know you want to sight-see. So I was wondering if maybe later we can go to this art museum that just opened up." Ed asked, blushing a little.

Winry looked at Ed in awe. "Ed, are you asking me on a date?" she asked.

"Great," Al moaned, "She's been here for five minutes and he's already acting like a love sick puppy."

"Shut up, Al," Ed said nudging his brother. He looked at Winry, "It's not really a date. It's just been a while since I've seen you and you know arts all arty and stuff..." Ed's voice trailed off.

Winry giggled. "I'd love to go! You're so cute Ed. Like Den when he was a puppy. He was so **tiny**. Like you!"

Ed started to get mad but he knew better than to blow up in front of Winry. She'd hit him with the wrench again and he sure didn't want that to happen.

-----------------------

Part 2

Outside The Art Museum

Ed, Winry and Al, who of course came along, walked up to the Art Museum. The place was surrounded by people and police men. There was any angry sergeant barking orders at his crew. Ed turned and asked him what was going on.

"Well I'll tell you what's going. The Phantom Thief Dark is supposed to steal a famous painting tonight." The man said angrily. He turned to yell at the men more. "Get moving you girls!! We don't have all night! He's going to strike in 10 minutes!"

Ed looked at Winry whose eyes had lit up like they had in Rush Valley.

"Ed!! I want to see him! This could be so cool! Stuff like this only happens once in a lifetime you know?" she said, begging Ed to let her stay.

"I don't care if you stay. I'm not stopping you," Ed said and shrugged. Truly, he was curious himself.

"Let's stick around Ed. It might be cool. This guy could be like Psiren. Remember her?" Al said making an evil face.

Ed turned bright red as Winry turned to look at him. Her face expressed her anger.

"Who's Psiren?" she asked, hiding the wrench behind her back.

Ed was about to answer when the entire crowd gasped. Everyone looked to the sky with amazement as a young man with wings black as night, soared across the sky. Ed stood in awe.

"How's he doing that? People can't fly! Alright Al we're going in and figuring out how's he doing that. And we're going to stop him from stealing that painting." Ed said. He looked at Al who nodded to ok the plan.

"Hold on," Winry said grabbing Ed's shirt just as he was about to run off. She pulled him back about a foot. Ed always neglected to remember how strong she was. "You're taking me with you," she said stubbornly.

Ed looked at her and slightly laughed. "You're coming with us to catch a phantom thief?" He chuckled.

Winry pulled out her wrench. With one look at the wrench Ed decided it would be just fine for Winry to come.

"Brother, your pathetic," Al said shaking his head. "We need to find a back door in. There's no way they'll let us in with a theft in process." Ed nodded in agreement.

They snuck through the crowd with ease since Al wasn't in the suit of armor anymore. They got to the back door to find it was locked.

"Dammit! We were so close," Ed said as he slammed his hands against the door. He checked to make sure he hadn't broken his prosthetic arm.

Winry giggled. "Ed, why do you think you brought me along?" She pushed Ed out of the way and began to pick the lock. Within two minutes they were in the Museum.

-----------------------------

Part 3

In The Museum

Ed, Al and Winry creeped into the Museum. The guards weren't guarding the place very well so the three of them were able to sneak by quickly. Ed remembered someone saying he was going to steal the painting _Heaven's Wings_.

"Do you know where it is?" Winry asked Ed. There was a long pause of silence. "Stupid. I'll get a map from the information desk," she said about to walk off.

"Hold on," Ed said. "I don't need a map! I'm a real man. I can figure it out on my own," He said as if he were proud of how stubborn he was.

About 15 minutes later

"You want a map?" Winry asked again. They were completely lost.

"I told you I don't need a damn map!" Ed said only to be smacked by a wrench. "What was..." he was smacked again.

Winry giggled. "The first one was for being stubborn and the second one was cursing in a lady's presence."

"Sorry your majesty," Ed said feeling the lump on his head. "Fine! Go get a map." He said grumbling. "He's probably already left."

"Who's left?" said a familiar but mysterious voice. The voice almost sounded like Ed's. But it sure wasn't Ed. The three of them turned around to find the Phantom Thief Dark right in front of them.

"Hey! You better put that painting back or else!" Ed said trying to act menacing but he wasn't very with his slight concussion.

"Or what? Shorty?" Dark said with a grin creeping up on his face. He nodded in Winry's direction. She did a slight faint and fell over backwards giggling.

Ed exploded. "DON'T CALL ME A TINY LITTLE MICRO-CHIBI, SO SMALL YOU COULD STEP ON IT AND NOT NOTICE BECAUSE IT'S SO SMALL IT'S STUCK IN THE GRATE OF YOUR SHOE!!!" Ed said truly annoyed.

"Chill out shorty," Dark said once again.

"That's it!" Ed said charging at Dark about to punch him in the face. Dark dodged allowing Ed to run face first into a wall.

"Brother!" Al said and ran to where his brother had been flattened against a wall.

Winry finally sat back up again. As she sat up Dark took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Ed screamed. He's was about to explode.

Dark looked over at Ed after his kiss with Winry was over. Winry hadn't really tried to fight him off. Her face clearly read she had enjoyed it.

Ed stormed over to Winry. Even though he was a bit shorter than her he still managed to pull her into a kiss. Winry didn't fight Ed off either.

"Brother!" Al said in shock. His expression kind of softened though as giggled. "It's about time he kissed her."

"I would love to stay for the rest of the show but I have to get going. You know places to go, things to steal, that stuff. Later Blondie, shorty, other guy. Wiz! Give me wings!" The Phantom Thief flew out the window as Ed exploded once again.

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!"

"Hey Ed, about that kiss." Winry said. Her face broke into a smile. She leaned forward and they kissed again. Even Ed had to smile.

"Eww gross! At least wait until I leave," Al said in disgust as her ran out of the museum. "It took them long enough," He said and sighed. "I knew it was going to happen."

THE END!

P.S. Al had this to say to dark.

"SO WHAT? I'M JUST SOME OTHER GUY?!?!? Oh yeah Ed's going to kill you for making out with Winry. Tee-hee."

EdXWin


End file.
